Always will
by krissyfz
Summary: finished Story almost matches completly with the dream appearing in my 1st ch. in hidden dreams... Tragic but beautiful short story of how much people will do for love, and shows that sometimes people are to late (doesn't match up with hp books)


~*always will*~  
By: Krissyfz  
  
The red haired girl stood on the edge of the cliff, hair withering in a thin glow.  
  
"Why?" Her words were light and fragile, and carried easily in the wind. The girl stared into the vague moon light only seeing a face that she remembered so well.  
  
Grasping for the little air she could attain, the girl unraveled a worn piece of parchment that she'd read over and over again. Immediately as if planned, the wind started to pick up, swirling and thickening around the girl. UN forgettable the wind snatched the parchment from her finger tips.  
  
"No" She cried, heart beating against her chest.  
  
"Good bye!" She acceptably walked off the cliff reaching for the parchment, leading her to her death bed, as she stepped two far. Her fall was silent and easy; all that could be heard was the light wrinkling of the oceans waves and the faint sound of her body hitting the rocks.  
  
The wind settled almost stopping abruptly, with the parchment soaring peacefully to the cliffs edge where the girl had been standing.  
  
"Lily!" A raven haired boy jogged up the cliff side. He scanned the cliff top, as the silence sent a chill back his spine.  
  
"Lily! ARE YOU UP HERE AGAIN?"  
  
The young man noticed the single piece of parchment while there was no trace of the girl. He knelt down and picked up it up. The parchment was worn and old, smudged with dabs of water, and the corners torn. Examining it closer, he was in moral shock with the paper read his name written on it  
  
James  
  
"What?!?" He recognized the print form an ex flames hand.  
  
"Lily" James whispered under his breath, for some reason he felt pain when trying to open the letter, and instead holding it tightly smoothing it between his fingers. He laid the letter next to him as he rested his elbows onto his knees debating whether or not to read it. Nature made a decision for him; the breeze unraveled the parchment easily as it soared into his rough hands. Taking the hint James very carefully opened the letter, squinting past the water damaged smudges.  
  
My Dearest James,  
  
Dawn has hit and the tower echoes in silence, it's been hours since I've last heard your voice. I remember the screams that passed threw our lips and I remember the hurt in you eyes. I know that this simple piece of parchment socked in hidden tears isn't much, but although you'll never read this and you'll never know my pain I feel, I'm compelled to write this. You know I care for thee more then I have any other in the past. Proof can be found in what I have done for you and what I found in you. I regret the fact that I opened my heart and soul to you. Unlocking so many doors that only you had the key to. I miss you, you know this, you've heard this and you've felt it. But alas you pushed me into the shadows as you fell in love with another. Although I also fell in the arms of another, my heart forever belonged to you. I fell in love you, the real you, the one you shed from others eyes. I didn't fall for your image or how others see you, I fell for the little thing in you, your eyes, you mind, but most of all your feeling or the way you look at me. God knows what drew me to you, but I've liked you since the moment I saw you. It started turning into something more after our first encounter, then I guess I hated you from the fear of falling in love with you and the damage that I knew you could and did cause. The rest of the time I was confused to death. I need you, I always have and I know I love you now more then eve. But I sat on the sidelines I fear for to long. I fear I always will love you, but you'll never know. Because I'm the friend never the lover, the shoulder to cry on never the person crying. I know that you may think you love her and I've tried to except that. Last night I broke down in tears, I'm sorry I just couldn't let go. I know I was foolish from what I did last night; you stole a piece of me and took it with you.  
  
We'll never meet again my love,  
  
Just remember that I love you. And someday you'll know it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lillian  
  
"This is bad" James whispered under his breath repeating the last line "we'll never meet again". The wind pulled the parchment off the cliff landing smoothly on Lily's cold dead body lying on the rocks.  
  
"DAMIT! Why do you think I came up here?" He cursed under his breath  
  
James ran down the cliff side reaching Lily's body. Up to her ankles was covered with a mixture of water and seaweed, while the ocean's tide was still low.  
  
"Don't die, please don't die." James lifted the red haired girls face which shown against the moons glow. Unbuttoning his coat the boy slipped it around Lily's cold body. Lifting her in his arms he carried her back up the cliff top.  
  
"Lily, how could you do this" Joseph stroked his thumb over her flesh tracing her lips.  
  
"James" A tiny blond haired girl around four years old ran up next to him  
  
"James! Mummy said dinner was ready" The girl was smiling happily, her hands swaying from hip to hip.  
  
James turned and shot her a sad glare.  
  
"What's wrong?" The little girl then saw Lily's body  
  
"What happened to her?" The girl kneeled down next to him, "should I get mommy?"  
  
"No" James ran his hand threw Lily's thick hair,  
  
He turned to face the little blond girl "she's already go" A tear tethered along his eyelid.  
  
"Miranda" He looked back from Lily to the other girl.  
  
"Yeah" She bit her lip  
  
"Come here sis, give me a hug" The blond haired girl did what she was told and leaned on his body  
  
"Miranda, this girl is Lily, I love her, and she always wanted to meet you" The little Girl corrupted in tears dabbing her cheeks with the purple dress she had bought.  
  
"Has she gone to heaven I guess?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in heaven now" James knelt down and brushed his lips lightly against Lily's.  
  
"Come on Miranda" James picked up Lily's body and held her in his arms. Miranda reached up and took his other hand  
  
"Don't be sad James she'll always love you" The little girl patted his arm as they made their way back down the cliff.  
  
"Yeah. too bad I was too blind to see that she always did"  
  
THE END 


End file.
